Wandering Mind
by Artica Storms
Summary: one Shot. A quick day dream


Her eyes closed in a soft memory of him, just of him. The way his sort brown hair fell over his eyes, and it seemed he was constantly moving out of the way, either with his long fingers or a flick of his head. His brown eyes always seeming to smile, to enjoy life. He had a smile for every one it seemed. But he saved special ones for her, for his love. She imagined his hands reaching up to her neck, his thumb pad drawing a lazy circle on each side. He leaned in to her, she wanted him to kiss her, to feel his soft lips against hers. Instead he smiled and licked his lips as if he was teasing her. She smiled back at him and pulled him in for a hug. His hands didn▓t move from their spot. She could feel his jagged breath on her cheek. His mouth moved closer to her ear. She almost pulled away when his light breathing tickled her ear. She felt his tongue trace along the outside, his teeth grazing small parts. She felt his muscles on his back as she moved her hands down, pulling the shirt over his head. She loved his chest. It was perfectly sculpted to his body. He pulled away to let her see. With one finger she traced the muscles. She heard him take a sharp intake when her finger reached his lower pelvis. She almost laughed and then moved up his chest with both hands pulling him in for a kiss.  
The kiss would be like nothing else, like only kisses he could give. The sweet taste of his lips on her tongue as she outlined his lips. He pulled her in for a deeper kiss, entering her mouth with his tongue as he did so. She moaned into his mouth pushing her chest to his. God, his chest felt so good. His hands moved to her back, down to her ass, where he pulled her to him letting her feel what she did to him. His hard on pushed against the side of her pelvis. Her small fingers worked at the button of his pants. Reaching inside to gently caress his manhood. He pulled his wonderful lips away from her mouth and moaned. He kissed down her neck, lifting her shirt away. His fingers lightly gazed over a nipple, already swollen in anticipation. His tongue swirled around one, she moaned and arched her back, pushing herself closer to him. He walked her over the window seal and let his pants slide down. He pulled hers off, enjoying every inch of her creamy skin that was revealed. He kissed a knee cap, his fingers tracing along her body, giving her goose bumps. She leaned her upper body on the window, enjoying the cooling touch on her heated skin. She felt his fingers move lightly across her womanhood, she moaned quietly, feeling his body heat as he stepped between her legs. She naturally wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer to her. He entered her slowly, feeling every inch, enjoying all the warmth she had to offer. He slowly started pumping in and out of her, enjoying every shaken breath, every moan the escaped her lips, every thrust of her hips to meet his. He watched her face, she had her eyes opened and was staring at him, taking his whole being into her mind. Her lips were partly opened, a small smile played on the corners. His eyes trailed down her body. Her tits were moving in time with his thrusts. There was a slight bang every time her body hit the window, but she didn▓t seem to mind. He increased his rhythm when he felt his body desiring release. He moaned out her name and she looked up and smiled at him. Her eyes were glossed over from the lust that filled her. Her nails dug slightly into his skin, but not enough to cause pain or blood. His eyes moved down until he saw where their bodies meant. He increased his speed more, getting more groans from her yearning lips. Her tongue traced along her lower lip, making it glisten. He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. Bring his mouth close to her ear he whispered, ⌠Come for me, baby.■ She had no other choice but to comply. The feeling of instant pleasure ran through her body, coursing though her veins. She could feel his cum in her, feel it dripping from her. His hot breath on her collar bone. His hands released their tight grip on her.  
In the back she heard the door open then click shut. Foot steps walking towards her, getting heavier with every step, until they stop behind her.  
⌠What have you been thinking about, love.■ Came a deep voice behind her.  
She smiled and turned her head slightly, ⌠Only of you.■ ╘ Artica Storms 


End file.
